


Meet the Family

by DelusionsbyBonnie



Category: Battle for London in the Air
Genre: M/M, Parasol Protectorate AU, werewolf!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie
Summary: Inspired by closetcellist's The Colonized Confederation, this fits chronologically between Chapters 7 and 8 of that work.





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Colonized Confederation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132864) by [closetcellist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist). 



Liam nursed his beer, keeping one eye on O’Toole. The man fidgeted, not drinking his own beer, unhappy about having to keep human shape but acknowledging that a large wolf wandering around London would lead to too many questions. Kelly was at the bar, carrying on a cheerful conversation with a rough-looking man, but even with supernaturally keen hearing Liam could only catch the occasional phrase. And so he waited, sipping at the thin, sharp beer, while O’Toole’s yellow eyes darted around the interior of the pub, half-starting at any sudden noise or movement.

Finally, Kelly rejoined them. “I’ve got a name and an address. Decent part of town. Your brother keeps better company these days.” He flashed a mirthless, sharp-toothed grin. “He’s a doctor. Gossip says he might be a rove vampire.”

O’Toole growled deep in his throat. Liam let out a long breath. “Right then. Let’s go.”

 

Even before they reached the house, the scent of blood spiked the air. O’Toole’s breathing was ragged, and as they slipped into the dark of the alleyway behind the house, he started tearing off his clothes to transform. Liam tried the back door, then gave it a sharp shove. It gave with a quiet groan, and he joined the pack in shifting to wolf form. A moment later, three large wolves slid silently into the kitchen, padding through the deserted back of the house. Apparently, the doctor’s servants had already retired for the evening, unusual for a vampire.

Andrew’s scent was easy to follow, and they paused at a slightly open door, waiting for Liam’s nod. Three wolves burst into the front parlor, taking in the scene at a glance. Andrew was leaned back on the sofa, a small brown man perched atop him with his mouth pressed against Andrew’s neck. Liam was on him in an instant, pulling the man off his brother and pinning him on the rug, snarling a deep, guttural, vicious sound as he closed his teeth around the man’s throat.

“Liam, no!” Andrew dove off the sofa, tackling the wolf. Liam turned the snarl on his brother, who rolled onto his back and held up his hands, the innocuous red mark on his neck already fading. “Sorry, sorry, but no!”

The smaller man, free from Liam’s clutch, tried to sit up, but Kelly rumbled meaningfully and he subsided. Liam shifted back, yanking his brother to his feet. “What the hell, Andrew!”

“Doc’s my… my friend. I’m sorry I didn’t write--”

“Write! No, Andrew, what was he doing?”

“He’s… we’re…” Andrew looked at the doctor helplessly.

The doctor straightened up, brushing invisible dust from his waistcoat. “I am a respected scientist and have no obligation to explain myself to an unregistered werewolf.”

Kelly extended a hand to help the doctor up. “Oh, I think you do,” he said pleasantly. “Allow me to make introductions. This is Liam O’Rourke, our Alpha, and Andrew’s older brother. I’m Matthew Kelly, Beta, and the… er, gentlewolf currently chewing your loafer is Ciaran O’Toole.” O’Toole, now settled comfortably on a corner of the plush parlor rug, growled around a mouthful of shoe, unperturbed by the doctor’s indignation.

With bad grace, the doctor relented. “Doctor Anil Jhandir. I really must insist you not sit on my parlor furniture in the nude.”

“Shall I fetch my dressing gown, Doc?” Andrew asked meekly, glancing toward his brother.

“Yes, and one of mine as well I suppose. The champagne one, with the burgundy trim.” The doctor frowned at the armchair near Kelly as if it had issued a personal affront.

Andrew, still keeping an eye on his brother, slid out of the room. Liam, arms akimbo, turned on the doctor. “What in the bloody hell have you been doing with my brother for the last six weeks!”

“I do not think that is any of your affair,” the doctor said stiffly. “And I simply cannot have a conversation with a man in this state of _dishabille_.”

“The hell with--” Liam’s canines were noticeably longer and sharper than they ought to have been, but he broke off and forced a calmer tone. “I am afraid that your sensibilities are not among my greater worries just now, Doctor.”

Kelly touched his Alpha’s elbow and handed him a glass of Dr Jhandir’s whiskey. Dr Jhandir, wisely, decided not to make a fuss over this, and accepted the brandy that he had abandoned earlier. Kelly topped off the glass that had been Andrew’s before pouring himself some whiskey as well, just as Andrew reentered the room with an armful of silk. The dressing gowns were distributed, and the men settled onto the furniture with their drinks, Kelly looking far more at home in a too-small robe than any ordinary man had a right to. 

Liam, in Andrew's emerald green dressing gown, propped an ankle on his opposite knee. The doctor winced slightly, determinedly averting his gaze. Liam smiled coldly. “So, Doctor. To continue our conversation.”

Kelly interceded in the tense silence. “Liam, are you determined to make the man say it? He's no vampire, and you're not so naive as all that.”

Andrew was looking between his Alpha and his doctor, whining almost inaudibly. O'Toole spat a piece of Spanish leather out onto the rug, apparently disregarding the conversation entirely. 

Finally, Liam sighed. “Fine. Fine. Take his side. But we're going home, all of us. Next boat to Ireland.”

“We could use a man with the doctor's credentials,” Kelly remarked casually. “The empire isn't equally kind to all its children.”

Liam harrumphed noncommittally, which of course meant that he wasn't going to object. Kelly was a very good Beta. Andrew relaxed for the first time since the group of wolves had burst into the parlor. 

Kelly grinned, his canines only a bit longer and sharper than they ought to have been. “So what do you say, Doctor? Fancy a trip to Eire?”


End file.
